The 7 Elements of Harmony
by Tesla23
Summary: In a so called magical world, 5 friends go through their toughest challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**The Seven Elements of Harmony: Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but I've been working on this piece that I think you might like. It is about My Little Pony, and no, it does not contain clop (Pony Porn). I am strictly against that. In the next few days, I'll upload chapter 2.**

Rainbow soared; her concentration succumbed to the strategically placed obstacles, bending to their clouded shape. The crowd cheered, their nationalities shuffled through the aisles in a bursting explosion of sounds. It all seemed like a blur from Rainbows eyes, her vision locked onto her path. Nothing could stop her now, bolting past the corner and through the white hoops, lacing through them without a single flaw, perfection aided her through the task. _Only three-fourths to go! _She thought to herself, adrenaline pumping through her veins. _Finally, today is the day. I'll finally be able to become a wonderbolt like I have always dreamed of since I was a filly! _Just as she was rounding the corner, a beam of light sank in on her, covering her in a monstrous beam of light. She lost control, trying to see but unable to regain her balance. She plummeted to the earth, taking a nosedive to the rocky surface. Responders immediately saw the problem, zipping down at unbelievable speeds to catch the cyan pegasus. The wonderbolts zoomed past, the sun now covered up by a stray cloud. Rainbows thoughts ignited into an inferno, firing one hundred ideas every second that she fell. _I've lost, I let my friends down, and they'll never want to see me ever again. I'll be banned from Cloudsdale. Princess Celestia will probably even stop talking to me for this and all because I couldn't take a little sun._

The medics rushed down, not wasting a moment's time to save their friend. They caught her, right before she was about to hit the mountain top, and die a very slow, and agonizing death. Her eye's weighed down like dumb bells, sealing shut.

Her eyes bolted open, like jets; they went up to hit the fleshy ceiling. Her eyes streamed through the air, meeting a pony with a medic symbol as their cutie mark. "I'm so sorry, the wonderbolts are already six-eighths of the way to the finish line, there's no way you could make it. Like I said, I'm sorry."

Emotions screamed in Rainbow Dash, tearing her to shreds. She collapsed crying, mopping to the fact that she could have won, if not for the fact that she was so weak. _I'm too weak for the wonderbolts anyway, they would never take a pony who couldn't get through two-eighths of the race. I'm a failure, a complete disgrace… Wait a minute, their only six-eighths of the way there, if I hurried, I might be able to get there, and shock the crowd. I can see it now, the crowd roaring, everyone knowing my name: Rainbow Dash, the pony who beat all odds, and won against the wonderbolts! _ Rainbow bolted up, flying through her original course. She knew that if the was going to beat, she would have to do a sonic rainboom. She zoomed through the course, at the speed of lightning. In mere minutes, she had completed the first half of the course. Everypony was cheering, but she knew that, at the rate that she was going, she would never be able to out fly the wonderbolts. She watched as the air bent around her, making her look like a speeding bullet. An explosion of color trailed her as she reached her climax, and a burst of light surged through the air. A circle of color rinsed the sky, banishing all dullness. Still, she knew that she had to go even faster. She sped up, her speeds breath taking. The air began to darken, starting from the very center point, spreading around her like wildfire. Now, everything was black, her vision blocked by the shield that surrounded her. Her trail also began to darken, the rainbow that she once knew now hung gloomy in the air.

Suddenly, a monstrous boom could be heard by all of the audience. A flash of light, blinding, lit sky, replacing the sun. The beams life was short lived, and reborn with a flare that was known as Rainbow Dash. Her screams could be heard through the entire course, screams of agony. Smoke was engulfing her desolate form, making it to where she was invisible to the naked eye. As if by instinct, the first responders zoomed past, pushing through the large crowd. Nothing could stop them from reaching the burning pony. Fire Ponies galloped to the seen, their hoses shooting out tentacles of water, there mighty blasts catching Rainbow off guard. She began to fall again, but this time, it was at an extremely alarming rate. The first responders went after her, but they knew, deep down, that she was just going way too fast for them to catch her. Loud _crunch _could be heard leave her body as she hit the mountain top. Silence rushed in, swooping into all of the ponies. Medics rushed to her body, getting her onto a stretcher, before flying her right to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dashes friends saw it all, from the sonic rainboom, to the smoke and to her catching on fire. They sat, as the medics rushed her to the hospital. For two minutes they just sat, absorbing what had just happened, their minds numb. Then Twilight spoke, tears running down her cheek: "I guess we'd better follow them, to make sure that she is okay." The other five ponies agreed, nodding their heads in a morbid fashion.

The ride there was the longest ride that the girls had ever experienced. A deadly silence echoed through the carriage, ringing in their ears. What was in reality ten minutes felt like a lifetime to them. Their eyes were like a white board, full of nothing more than emptiness that had been in their hearts since they had seen Rainbow do the swan dive.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop in front of a hospital. They got out, and gradually walked over to the driver, so that they could give him his money.

"That's okay, it's on the house. I'm so sorry about what happened to your friend back there. It completes accident that was unavoidable."

Applejack lost it, screaming at the top of her lungs: "MAYBE… IF YOU HAD BEEN PAYING ATTENTION, YOU COULD HAVE CAUGHT HER AND…AND…" She broke down crying. Crying about life, crying about how it was so cruel to pony's so nice. She cried all of her emotions out, getting rid of all the bottled up thoughts in her head. Fluttershy went to comfort her, whispering encouraging words in her ears.

"It's alright Fluttershy, I'm fine. I just needed to cry. We all do, sometimes, to soothe ourselves from this cruel world. Let's go and check on Rainbow Dash." The five stepped into the hospital, droned by the possibility that their lifelong friend could possibly be dead this very moment. They stepped in, the floor under their hooves feeling ice cold, just like their hearts. The glass door swung back, closing softly into the dull doorframe. The room sat, baleful and gloomy to even the slightest glimpse. Only one being stood, desolate and isolated behind the desk. Twilight walked up to the desk, the floor creaking with each step that the princess made.

"Hello, I'm Twilight sparkle." She mumbled her voice dreary in all of its essence. "We're here for Rainbow Dash, she got hurt… and… and" Twilight burst out; her eye's slammed shut, followed by a downpour of tears. They slithered out of her eyes, shoving through the two flaps of skin. Hitting the ground, the droplets splattered into all directions, remaining peacefully on the floor and littering it with their syringe essence after the initial impact.

"Don't cry, please. It breaks my heart to see such a young pony having such a fuss. Now, please tell me, who are you looking for again?" She said, with a sincere tone in her voice.

"R..R...ain...ainbow Dash!" She managed to get out, before breaking down again into a mentally unstable state.

"Ok, let me look her up..." She exclaimed, trying to destroy the sad mood in the room. The 5 ponies stood there, waiting in anticipation. The room was almost completely silent now, for Twilight had been reduced to a silent sob. The air thickened in the room, making each of the pony's feel miles away. Sweat dripped down their manes, making them damp and vulgar.

"Well, I have some good news, and some bad news, which one do you want to hear first?" The teller pronounced the tone now glum and dreary.

Pinkie, unable to hold back from this opportunity, exclaimed: "Ooh, ooh! I know! Let's have the good news first! Good news first!"

The clerk, taken aback by the pink pony's outburst cleared her throat. "Well, the good news is that your friend is alive, and conscious."

A sigh of relief echoed through the room, filling the silence that was once present.

"Well, I think that is absolutely fabulous." Rarity said, a smile formed on her mussel. "Why, I would say that this calls for a celebration of the sorts!"

The six friends nodded in approval, the tension leaving the room.

"But… Not for long." She said her voice as grim as death itself. The room became hushed, no pony dared to say another word, as afraid to know any more about their beloved friend.


End file.
